Lunar tenshi
by Xxsakuno-chanxX
Summary: Kirari Hinamori was abused and taken from her clan when she was little and thrown in a cage how ever escaped with a boy named Ryu Syusuke she is now a 2nd year student at Bell Sky academy. Will she be able to find these people and take revenge or. . .
1. The begining

Ok well first before we start this story I shall tell you what I own and all that crap! Yay :D

Yuki Takashi belongs to goodnightmoon5 all credit from her character goes to her (thx for letting me use Yuki :D )

All other characters are mine and no stealing them or I will track you down :U

Now lets get this started 8D btw this is my first story and I warn you lots of errors so go easy :3

Lunar Tenshi

Chapter 1. The begining

"Beep beep beep!" the alarm clock buzzed. Suddeny a mess a Brown blackish hair rose up "Ughh….morning already?" she said looking at the clock "Geez…Once again I didn't get much sleep." she sighs. Then she got up and got dressed into her uniform(Hi I'm Kirari Hinamori 2nd year student at Bell Sky Academy! My life has changed big time from when I was a child….but I guess its better now.) After she got dressed she decided to skip breakfest again. She walked out the door to find Yuki standing there waiting. "Hey Kirari!"Yuki yelled "Hey Yuki." Kirari replyed "Oh did you hear what happened to Takuma-san?" She yelled and started telling Kirari a story but Kirari just zoned out "Hmm….i guess my life really has changed….After I ran away from that living Hell and came here…I wonder how Ryu is…." (A/N o oh living hell yay…NOW FLASHBACK TIME :D)

Flash back

"Now stay in there this time, YOU FOOL!" they yelled and threw me on the ground "Itai-!" I shrieked and that was just one more bruse I was going to have I thought as they slamed the cage door "Why…." I cried then I saw something silver out of the corner of my eye I backed up into the corner "Get away!" I yelled at the figure I grabbed something near me and threw it but it missed "Calm down I wont hurt you!" the voice yelled "NO NO GO AWAY!" I screamed again. But then I felt something warm around me like arms hugging me I paused and my tears suddenly stopped. "Don't worry." The strangers voice said I looked up at him and he smiled and patted my head I sniffled "Hi im Ryu syusuke." He said with a slight smile "Are you part….of the Lunar clan?" I hesitated…but still asked "Yes, I am." He answered I sniffled and asked "Why are they doing this?". "Hmm…I don't know either." He said. "But we will get through this-

"Kirari!" Yuki yelled "Huh what!" I yelled as I snapped back into reality. "Kirari are you okay? You have been zoning out a lot lately…" Yuki said looking at me concerned. "No…I'm fine!" I said with a smile….but of course it was fake and I guess this time she saw through it "Kirari…..You know I will always be with you so you can tell me anything." She said once again. "Yuki! I said im fine." I kept trying to pursuede her but I couldn't so I just changed the topic and seeing how clumsy Yuki can be she just hopped right in. (A/N whoops I switched pov ….xD oh well I like the pov now *o* pov= point of view )

About 5 minutes later we arrived at the school gates we walked in and our outer character changes "Its Hinamori-san!" some one shouted then every one cleared the way "Hmpf….just the usual." I think to my self. Then I see one person that stands out and he has the guts to ignore us like nothing happened "Hmm…..interesting." I said out loud with a grin. Another person looks at him "Oh geez…Baka tsukima-san.". Then i walk towards my locker did I forget to mention that the new kid was in front of my locker? Yes I guess I did forget to mention that. "Hey, do you mind moving? You're in the way." I say firmly. "Hmm…oh yea sure…" he says not even worrying or even knowing just WHO I am. However Yuki just watches from the sidelines like its some kind of shoujo manga well I got news for her This is no shoujo manga! I open up my locker and switch out my shoes and look at the boy once again and I can still feel girls staring at him like he is some kind of sexy yaoi character….ugh makes me sick! (A/N LOL I enjoyed typing that part~) Then he looked at me and I gave him a glare, I guess he has no fair cuz he just glared back and grinned "Hmm….interesting I guess your looks arent just for show." I say with a grin and he just looked at me and said "Well I guess it's true then." He said then he turned around and walked off I just stood there with a smirk on my face and walked off until Yuki suddenly caught up "Neh neh, Kirari wasn't that guy hot!" she asked really excited "Hmm….i would say he is interesting." I said looking at her "Aww…come on your no fun." She said with a pouty face. Soon after we arrived in class I walked in and every stopped and stared and the girls started whispering on girl said "Oh my god its Hinamori-san…..they say she could beat up any one and every one and I also heard that a guy named Kai tsukima (A.k.a the new kid) challenged her!" the other girl was about to respond when I walked over "What do you know about that tsukima kid?" I asked determind "eh!" the girl squealed a bit surprised and scared she then took a deep breath and said "Well they say that he came from a rich family, but was abanond when he was small and that he als-" "Shut up!" a voice came form the back ground I turned around and it was tsukima-san "Do you have the right to go around talking about some one you don't even know!" he yelled. "Hmm…." I said with a grin…..

To be continued…..

Well wasn't that fun :D

Kirari: ughhhh - 3- im in delinquet mode in school xD

Kai: not surpised…

Yuki: OMG *O* KAIIII –glomp-

Hmmm I think Yuki is a little to obsessed

Kai: UGHHH get her off me :U

Kirari: nah….i wanna watch xD


	2. A secret revealed?

Welcome to chapter 2 of Lunar tenshi 8D Well…um I was busy? Ok no im sorry I was to lazy to even type the next chapter ||IOTL gomen. Well im typing it now and im in a car while I type so if there are mistakes or things I don't notice I am also sorry for that but anyway lets get on with it

Kirari – pshhhh Lazy~

SHUT UP :U

Kai- LAZYYYY

:U SHUT IT!

Kirari- heh heh

Yuki- KAIIIII~3

Kai – OH GOD NO!

Kirari – Sakuno owns all characters in Lunar Tenshi except Yuki who belongs to her best friend

good night moon 5

Lunar Tenshi chapter 2.

Kirari looked at Kai "Tsukima-kun it's not very nice to yell at girls like that now is it?" Kirari said with a smirk. "Shut up. Talking about some one's past like that behind their back isn't something someone should do." Said the raven haired boy. "…" the girls stood there quietly "….We're sorry Tsukima-kun!" the girls said and bowed. "I-it's fine." Kai answered back then walked out of the room with a guilty look. "….Such a weird guy." Kirari said out loud. Yuki walked back from her desk she was distracted while watching something outside the window "Kirari…What just happened?" Yuki asked. "The new kid." She answered simply. "Now Now class is starting every one please be seated." The teacher said "Hiiii." Every one answered. (for those who don't know in Japan hi means yes). Half the classes had ended and it was lunch time. "Finally time for lunch!" Yuki sighed. "Yup.". "Now who bought my lunch today?" Kirari said kind of loudly "Uhm…Me!" some one said walking over with a bento in her hand. "Thank you." Kirari said to the person taking the bento. "Ano,eto…..No its fine." She said blushing a little. "Come on Yuki." Kirari said walking out of the class room. "Lets go to the usual." She said. "S-sorry Kirari I promised some one else!" The blue haired girl exclaimed. "It's fine it can't be helped." Kirari said with a smile. "Gomen ne Kirari I will eat with you next time!" Yuki said as she ran down the hall. "Hey! No running in the halls." the moniter said "SHUT UP I WILL RUN IF I WANT!" Yuki yelled back as she got chased around the halls. "Heh….she never changes." Kirari chuckled. Then Kirari headed towards the stair case and opened the door to the roof of the school. "What th-!" Kirari said as she snuck around the corner.

Kai was sitting on the ground eating bread bought from the school. "Damnit! I hate this place. I want to go back to my clan." Kai sighed. "Clan? Which clan…?" Kirari thought to herself. "Shit….Hey I know you are there come out." Kai said not even to look and see who it was he was still staring at the sky. "So clan huh?" Kirari muttered. "Which clan?" Kirari asked. "Wait…You know about the 4 clans?" Kai asked jolting up from where he was sitting. "Yea…I do…." Kirari replied. "Prove it." Kai said firmly. "Fine." Kirari said. Then Kirari took off the bandage on her arm. There on her arm was a mark barely visable. The mark was a cresent moon with an angel wing beside the outer curve. "Enough proof….?" Kirari smirked. "…." Kai didn't answer. He got up and walked over to her. "No that's not enough proof that could be a tattoo." Kai answered. The brown haired girl just laughed "Fine…" Kirari stepped back and held her hands together muttering something under her breath. "Appear." She said at normal volume. Then what appeared on her head and around her bottom side was something unbelievable. "How about this?" she chuckled. A silver tail and ears. "Fine." Kai said with that Kai walked away. "What a jerk." Kirari murmured. After that Kirari muttered something and her tail and ears disappeard and she also wrapped on her bandage. "Time for lunch." Kirari muttered. "Itadakimasu." She said as she opened her eyes to dig in to her food….what wait…."Where…WHERE DID IT GO!" she shouted. Then she turned around. "Kai! That's mine!" she shouted pointing at him. "actually its that girl's in the class." He muttered. "But now I'm hungry." She said. "Oh then you can have some of my food!" A girl with 2 cute side pigtails said popping up cheerfully. "What….?" "I said you can have some of mine!" the girl said again.

"….I know but….who are you?"

To be continued…..

Im sorry IT WAS SHORT AGAIN T.T and yes I typed half of this in a car OTL so little space…and to many hours in car X.X .

Anyway I will try to type more next chapter love you guys and please review! u

Sorry I spell lots of things wrong but I well I sorry …OTL


	3. Two little Devils

Lunar Tenshi chapter 3. Jordyn Katz/ XxsakunoxX

Miki: Yay I enter the story! u

Kirari: …..I still don't know you.

Akira: I do.

Kai: …..

Kirari : I don't

Miki: Sakuno Owns all characters except, Yuki who belongs to her friend, do not steal her characters in any way shape or form. You can what we look like at (.com) .

Miki's face went blank "Oh….I forgot to introduce myself!" Kirari stared at her with a clueless look. "Yea….You kinda did." "Well, I'm Miki Hoshina! I'm a 2nd year here! It's nice to meet you!" she had a big smile on her face and extended her hand. Kirari looked at her "…..Okay…..Well I'm Kirari Hinamori, I'm a 2nd year here too." Kirari shook Miki's hand. Kai walked over. "And, I'm Kai Tsukima, I too am a 2nd year." Miki jumped up and down. "Awesome!" She cheered then she walked over and grabbed something and tugged on it. Kai and Kirari looked at them cluelessly. "Come on Akira-kun!" "Ugh…." It turns out Miki had been tugging on his uniform shirt. A boy with white hair mixed with blue and lavender highlights walked over. "Hi. I'm Akira a 2nd year." He said simply like he had regreted it. "….No last name?" Kirari asked. "No. It's just Akira." He replied. "Interesting." Kirari finished. Kai looked at him. "….Hello Akira." Kai said with a very very slight yet still existent smile. "Wait, you called him by his first name with out any honorifics, do you guys know each other?" Miki wondered her head tipped slightly to the side showing she was curious. "Yea, sorta." Akira replied. "Hnnnnn…?" Kirari hummed in a melodic tune. Suddenly it was all interupted by a growl. "Uh…Yea, I'm kinda hungry." Kirari muttered. "Oh yea! It's still lunch break!" the pigtailed girl remembered suddenly. "Here you go!" Miki handed Kirari milk and bread. "Thanks." Kirari said while she was eating it. "Since it's safe to bring up…." Everyone turned to Kai who was begining a sentence. "All of you are in Lunar clan." They all nodded. Kirari looked to everyone. "….I guess I'm not alone." She smiled slightly.

"Hnnn, Lunar clan…." A boy began "…Still exists?" another finished. Two dark figures were hiding behind the corner of the structure that had covered the door and stairs that lead to the roof. Kirari sensed them quickly. "Tenshi." She said sharply. "Yes, Kirari-sama." A big black wolf with ice blue eyes jumped out and stood in front of Kirari. "A guardian wolf…?" Miki asked herself. "Come out now." Kirari began. The two shady figures slowly walked out with large grins on their faces. "Demons?" Kai wondered. Akira walked next to Tenshi. "Hows It going?" the first figure with snow white hair and ash black tips asked. "Che." Akira muttered pretty pissed off. "Well looks it's Akira-chan!" the slightly taller one with pitch black hair and snow white tips cheered. "Don't you dare." Akira glared at the two and all they did was grin wider. "Come now…." "…Don't be like that!" they finished each others sentences. "Riku…Ren…" Akira sighed. Tenshi stepped forward. "Akira-san do you know these people?" Kirari asked. "Sadly." Akira replied with a slight sigh. "Aww, you don't hate us that much do you!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Akira ignored them. "Akira, these people….they're demons." Kai narrowed his eyes. The two snapped their fingers and horns and a tail appeared. "That's right~" they both teased. "Tenshi. Attack." Kirari ordered the black shadowlike wolf. "Yes." The wolf barked. The wolf's eyes then glew. "Woah there puppy." It was Ren who stepped forward the black haired one with white tips. "We just wanted to visit~" he teased. "No need to get fussy." Riku muttered. Riku and Ren walked over to Akira and walked around him in circles. "Akira-chan." They both laughed. "Why not come back?" "Go away." He replied. "Tenshi, come over here." Tenshi padded over to Kirari and sat down neatly wrapping his tail around his front paws. His eyes glew once again and Kirari's eyes glew too. Kirari held up her hand and a blue flame appeared. "Both of you, get lost before I make you." Kirari was serious. "Ohh…." Riku sighed. "…Guess play times over." They both sighed. "Ren." "Riku." They both said each others name. "It's time to leave." They both muttered, with that they skipped a short way and disappeared. The flame on Kirari's hand went out and Tenshi's eyes along with Kirari's eyes had stopped glowing. "…..What if by playtime they just wanted to give us cookies or have a tea party?" Miki asked. They all turned to her and looked at her like an idiot. She shrank back. "Okay…never mind…." She laughed nervously. "Akira, how…How do you know demons?" Kai asked. Akira just stared at him.

End chapter 3.

To be continued.

Well ouo I typed this whole thing in the car on my way home from NJ visiting family for Hanukkah/Christmas. I got a tablet! I'm very happy and I hope you will all continue to read my story "Lunar Tenshi" Thank you all! 3


End file.
